


Waltzing At Midnight

by fadetoblue



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Happily Ever After AU, Happy Ending, Hollstein-Freeform, How One Story Ends And A New One Begins, I know It Sounds Angsty, Immortal!Laura, Meta From Everything We Know In Canon, Promise of forever, Valentine's Day, Well The Backstory Into Laura's Immortality Might Be Kind of, but it's really not, the Final Battle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-20 18:30:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6020494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadetoblue/pseuds/fadetoblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla has a plan! She’s going to do something that she never thought she would, and she wants it to be a huge surprise. But first she has to make Laura believe that she forgot about Valentine’s Day. Which goes just about as well as expected, the Cupcake is furious! Now, with the help of her sister, and their friends, she might just pull it off. Because, how else does a broody centuries old vampire with a not so secret flair for being a romantic sap ask her girlfriend for forever, in the truest since of the word. </p><p>(I don't know. I still suck at these things).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this was suppose to be a Valentine's Day one shot, but it isn't and I'm posting late again. lol

Laura bounded up the short flight of stairs to the apartment after work Friday evening. She was still doing small pieces for The Star, mostly covering festivals, live entertainment venues, and the occasional piece for Life and Home Style, but her articles were making it into the paper on a regular basis and gaining her some recognition. Being that she’d only recently graduated from Silas in the spring, she couldn’t be happier. After all, she had the job of her dreams, a great girlfriend when she wasn’t brooding, anyway. And to top it off, Valentine’s Day was only a couple days away. 

She’d been dropping hints to Carm for the last few weeks, so she knew she’d have something special planned for them. Even if, she did simply roll her eyes and say, “it’s just another day, Cupcake. I _show_ you how much you mean to me all the time,” with a wink, every time she mentioned it. There was no way, she could forget the day this year, and try to pretend that she hadn’t by going out for a run in panther form so she could buy her a dozen red roses, at least two sappy cards and a box of gourmet chocolates at the last minute to make up for it. 

“Carm, I’m home,” she called out, when she burst into the apartment, bouncing on the balls of her feet as she stripped off her gloves, scarf, earmuffs, and heavy winter coat.

“Yeah, I heard you coming from a mile away, Cupcake,” she replied from the direction of their bedroom, “you’re hearts beating like you’ve been running a marathon, and we both know you wouldn’t. So, what are you all excited about this time?” 

“Well,” Laura drew out the word, following the sound of her voice, “it’s almost...” She trailed off, stopping in her tracks when she saw single the duffle bag on the bed, chucked full with enough clothes and toiletries to last the weekend. “...where are you going?” 

“Didn’t I tell you,” Carmilla glanced up at her as she stuffed her checkered flannel in the bag and zipped it up, “I’m going on a blood run with, Mattie, this weekend. We should be back sometime Sunday night, Monday morning at the latest.” 

“But, it’s Valentine’s this weekend,” Laura huffed.

“Shit...Cupcake, I’m sorry. It completely slipped my mind.” Carmilla gave her a sheepish look, when she glared at her in disbelief.

“How is that even possible! I’ve been dropping hints about it since last month, Carmilla.” 

“I know...but I’ve been around for over three-hundred years, I don’t really pay much attention to the calendar anymore.” 

“Really, that’s your excuse,” Laura scoffed, crossing her arms. 

“It’s not an excuse, Laura. I didn’t mean for this to happen. I swear.” Abandoning her bag on the bed, Carmilla sidled up to her with an affectionate smile and wrapped her arms around her, placing a tender kiss on her lips. 

“You do this every year, that’s why I reminded you this time,” Laura muttered rigidly, determined not to give in like she always did, despite the blasted seduction eyes and simply wanting to melt in her arms, because Carm holding her was one of her favorite things in the world. She was mad dammit! And she had every right to be. Valentine’s Day is supposed to be special, and she wanted to spend it with her girlfriend, preferably dotting on her, not with her friends, because she forgot again. 

“I’ll make it up to you, Cutie, I promise.” 

“You can start by not going,” Laura said hopefully.

“I’d gladly change my plans and spend the entire weekend with you, but Mattie will be here any minute. And you know how she gets.”

Laura started to reply, but before she could get a word out edgewise, she heard the faint sound of the floorboards creaking in the hallway. 

“Darlings, I hope you’re decent, because I’m coming in,” Mattie drawled, an instant before she breezed into the room. 

“Matska, don’t you ever knock,” Laura snapped, pulling out of Carmilla’s arms and furrowing her brow at her. 

“What would be the fun in that, little one,” she replied, smiling devilishly as she bopped her on the nose with her index finger, before pulling her into a quick hug. 

Of course, she returned it, begrudgingly, because somewhere along the line, after everything that happened between them, they’d learned to get along, and even established a fairly strong bond. But still, she was pissed that Mattie was taking her girlfriend away on what should have been _their_ special day. And she doubted a blood run was the only thing she had in mind, because those didn’t take two whole days. 

“It’s been too long. The three of us will have to do lunch when we get back.” Mattie said when she released her, and then turned to Carmilla to cup her cheek and give it an affectionate shake. “I hope you’re ready, lil’ sis, we’ve got a long way to go and I want to hit the road.” 

“Yeah,” Carmilla rolled her eyes at the sentiment, “...just give me a minute and I’ll be right out,” she said, meeting Laura’s angry gaze over her shoulder. 

“Sure thing,” Mattie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively. “I wouldn’t want to bear witness to all you’re usual _mushiness_ , anyway,” she said leaving with just as much flair as she entered with. 

“Listen, Cupcake...”

“Just go! It’s not like there’s anything I can do to stop you.” Laura cut her off abruptly. “Go ‘paint the town red’! I’m sure I’ll find something to do on _Valentine’s Day_ that doesn’t involve being in a relationship.” She turned her back on her, so she wouldn’t see the tears brimming in her eyes and mouthed, “which I’m not even so sure about anymore.” 

 

“I really am sorry.” Carmilla sighed, when she refused to look at her. There’d be no calming her down. Not that she expected anything less, and maybe this part of her plan was stupid as hell. But how else was she supposed to pull this off and surprise her inquisitive and overly curious Cupcake, if she stayed home with her all weekend. 

It had been hard enough to keep it a secret for this long, as it was. She couldn’t count the number of times Laura had almost caught her sneaking back in after she thought she’d fallen asleep or nearly beat her home from work when she was out making the arrangements, and that didn’t even include the panther runs she always claimed she was going on these last couple months, just to phone their friends where she couldn’t hear the conversation. But, the hints Laura’s been dropping over the last few weeks, were the worst. When she’s barely managed to feed her the usual line and make a quick exit or burry her head in her book before she gave it all away with the irrepressible smile tugging at her mouth that no doubt would’ve been noticed, peaking her curiosity and causing her to go into full on journalist mode to figure out what she was up to. 

With the culmination of her efforts just a day away, she knew she wouldn’t be able to suppress her excitement, or the anxiousness building in every fiber of her body. So it had to be this way. Because in the end she knew it would all be worth it. It had to be. 

Carmilla let out another sigh, and went to grab her bag. “I’ll see you Sunday night, Cupcake,” she whispered, taking one last look at her pissed off girlfriend before disappearing through the bedroom door. 

She didn’t even bother to glance in Mattie’s direction when she walked passed her lounging on the couch, she already knew the amused smirk she’d see on her face and she really didn’t want to deal with it while Laura was still in hearing range. 

“Toodle loo, little one,” Mattie called out, getting up to follow her out of the apartment, “I’ll be sure to have her back first thing Monday morning, and try to see to it she’s in one piece, but I can’t make any guarantees after the weekend I have planned.” 

They both heard Laura’s frustrated, high pitched, “ugh! Stupid vampires,” after the door closed behind them. 

“ _Well_ , she’s thoroughly agitated...good job, sis,” Mattie said, with a demure chuckle. 

“Did you really have to do that,” Carmilla bit out, whirling around to face her, “Considering what this is all for, I don’t exactly want her to hate me, thank you very much.” 

“Oh, relax! It’ll be fine.” She waived a dismissive hand, and left her standing there as she headed to her Bugatti saying, “I’m just playing the part. You’re the one who dragged me into this scheme of yours, remember.”

“Whatever,” Carmilla grumbled, as she caught up to her, “just tell me you got it.” 

Mattie arched an eyebrow and smirked at her over the roof of the car, “get in we have things to do, if you want everything to come together in time.” 

...

“I should be used to it by now!” Laura felt herself deflating. She didn’t know why she thought this year would be different. And to be honest, she was tired of trying, when it was clear Carmilla didn’t care enough to put in any effort. 

She paced around the entire apartment mumbling out loud unable to calm down, she was so darn frustrated. The tension radiating from her shoulders settled in her hands and left them clenched up like claws from all the times she tried to wring them around air wishing it was the neck of her girlfriend. Not that it would have any effect on her, if she’d been able to, Carm just would have let her get it all out and tried not to laugh about it. Well, at least she assumed anyway, because before today, she’d never been angry enough to actually want to wring her neck, and she had a habit of pissing her off whenever they didn’t see eye to eye, which was still a lot. But, they usually just argued until one of them stormed out to cool off, and then they had the best make up sex ever. 

Of course, that thought seriously didn’t help, because now she’s made herself horny just by imagining it, except there would be no relief for that, and it got her even more frustrated. “Useless vampire girlfriend,” she grumbled, as she left the kitchen and headed back down the hall to the bedroom to start the endless loop around the apartment all over again. 

 

After sulking for over an hour, she finally broke down and called Laf and Perry and made plans to spend Valentine’s Day with them. And yeah, there may have been some tears shed when she relayed the details of how Carm left for the weekend without even bothering to get her flowers or a card. But, she adamantly refused to spend the evening with them, because she just wanted to be by herself. Well, that wasn’t true. But she couldn’t have what she really wanted, and she wasn’t up for company or soothing displays of kindness and sympathy either. 

The rest of the night was spent with a package of cookies and a huge bowl of chocolate fudge ice cream with extra syrup on top, while she watched a couple of her favorite romance movies like she’d planned, but it wasn’t the same without Carm’s sarcastic commentary. She’d been furious earlier and she still kind of was, but now mostly, she just missed her broody vampire. Setting the remnants of her consolatory dinner on the nightstand with a sigh, she shifted in bed to get more comfortable and automatically reached for Carm’s pillow. Cradling it to her chest and burrowing her nose into as she shut her eyes, and started to drift off to sleep imagining it was her that she was holding, because that was the only way she could get any rest whenever Carm was away.

...

Lying in the uncomfortable hotel bed, staring up at the ceiling, Carmilla tried to ignore the sun coming through the crack in the curtains, as well as Mattie’s pterodactyl snoring, because as cultured as she was her sister snored like a damn banshee. If she wasn’t feeling incredibly guilty about deceiving Laura, she probably would have taken a video with her phone, so she could never deny it again, and it would’ve been nice to have something to hold over Mattie’s head considering all the stuff she had on her. 

But, no! She’d been stirring around restlessly ever since they called it a night a few hours ago, and she hadn’t even bothered trying to go to sleep, because she couldn’t when the way she left Laura had been playing in her head the entire evening. She’d simply settled on counting the shapes she found in the textured ceiling, so far she was at thirty-two of which there were several puppies, cats, a penguin, a flamingo, what looked like either an armadillo or a porcupine, and the newest one was a belly dancer. 

Maybe it was for the best, that she was too caught in her head to get blackmail material on her sister, because she had to admit that if weren’t for Mattie, she would have been a total wreck while she was getting her suit fitted for the final time. Along with all the other details she took the lead on, so she didn’t end up getting herself more worked up than she already was. She briefly closed her eyes, to settle the roiling in her stomach that had as much to do with guilt as the nervousness over everything she had planned and how much her life would change in a little over twenty-four hours.

There were so many things that could go wrong, but that wasn’t what she was afraid of, because the only one that really mattered—the one she needed to go right, was Laura’s answers. And right now, she wasn’t completely sure what it would be. After the messages from Perry and Laf last night, she wondered if she might have really screwed up. 

Opening her eyes, she reached for her phone on the table between the beds, unlocking it to the picture of her and Laura on the home screen from the night she graduated and she’d taken her to the same place they’d be tomorrow night, hopefully, when they celebrated new beginnings. Just as she had after everything was said and done with her mother and the supernatural entities they were battling, and she finally got to take her out on a proper date, wining and dining her until the wee hours of the morning. 

With trembling fingers, she dialed the only person in her speed dial beside her sister, holding her breath while it rang. 

“Hey, Sweetheart,” she murmured when it finally connected. 

“I’m still mad at you,” Laura mumbled groggily. 

“I know...but, I had to call because I miss you so damn much, and I wanted to hear your voice.” 

Laura didn’t reply, but she didn’t really need her to, to know what she was thinking. But, she picked up and that had to count for something. 

“Did you sleep okay last night?”

“No,” Laura sighed, and she heard the rustling of the covers, as she shifted in bed. “I kept waking up because you’re not here.”

“I’m sorry, Cupcake. I know you probably don’t believe it right now, but I’m _going_ to make it up to you.” 

“Well...whatever you’re planning had better be good, because you have a helluva lot to apologize for, including making me go to bed mad at you.” 

“It will be,” Carmilla said, smiling at the pout in her voice. “I promise you’ll never forget it.” 

Again there was silence, but she didn’t mind it. Laura was calm, and of all the things she could have said, or simply ended the call by hanging up on her. She didn’t. Not even when she let out a series of yawns that ended with a little squeak. And that was enough to build her confidence back up a little bit. Because angry and all, Laura wanted the connection of being on the phone with her even if they weren’t saying anything. 

“Hey, Cutie.”

“Hmm?”

“I can tell you’re falling back to sleep, so I’m going to let you get some rest, and I’ll talk to you later.”

“M’kay,” she mumbled. 

But even still, she didn’t hang up the phone, and Carmilla stayed on the line until her breathing evened out, and she heard the soothing sound of her quiet snoring. “I love you, Laura. Sweet dreams,” she said before she disconnected. 

“Aren’t you just a sentimental little sap,” Mattie drawled, eyeing her in amusement, when she turned to put her phone back on the table. 

“I thought you were sleep.” 

“Please...I haven’t gotten a wink, with all the rustling around you were doing over there.”

Carmilla rolled her eyes, “I hate to break it to you but you were snoring up a storm, so don’t pretend you’ve been awake the whole time.” 

“Well,” Mattie drew out the word with a smirk, “considering that little annoying uneven thing your hearts been doing, since before we went to bed, I figured that I might as well annoy the hell out of you too.” 

“What are you talking about? My rhythm isn’t any different than usual.” 

“Maybe not to you, but to me it sounds like that ticca tocca thing that the human’s do when you get them all _riled_ up, one way or the other,” she said winking slyly. 

“You’re impossible,” Carmilla exclaimed, tossing her pillow at her with all her might. Of course, she caught it easily and flung it back at her with nothing more than a flick of her wrist, pelting her in the face and knocking her off balance. “Show off,” she huffed, tucking it behind her head. 

“Oh, don’t be such a sour puss.” Chuckling heartily, Mattie flopped onto her back, but peered back over at her with a toothy grin and both sets of fangs protruding. “Just tell me I’ll finally be able to get some sleep now that you’ve talked to her, or I’m going to need a drink later. And you’ll be the one explaining to Laura, why a slew of people mysteriously disappeared the day after we arrived.”

“That’s only because you’re more afraid of her than I am!”

“Maybe so, darling, but I’m not the one who intends to make a future with her, so...” 

“Shut up, and go to sleep then,” Carmilla retorted with a smile and another eye roll. 

“I’m glad you’re feeling better, lil’ sis,” Mattie mumbled, before falling asleep for real this time.

“Me too,” Carmilla said quietly to herself. 

She settled onto her back, still smiling as she closed her eyes. Because forever really was possible with Laura. The final showdown that first summer had seen to that. In defeating the shadows and darkness her mother set free, before they could find a way to get her out of Perry, and reseal the seven gates with her behind them in body and spirit. Laura had become something more than she was before, (as her mother had in messing with that kind of power all those centuries ago as a young vampire), by being the one to lead her to her doom and strike the final blow that closed the chasm.

She still remained ultimately human, but it altered her DNA enough to give her a form of immortality. Just like a vampire she would never grow old, but the similarities stopped there, being that Laura was truly indestructible; she just didn’t have any supernatural abilities to go with it. As long as the gates remained closed she would never die, where as she had weaknesses obviously. It took some time for Laura to adjust, of course, but now after more than three years, she didn’t really see herself any differently from everyone else. Although having Laf and Perry on this journey with her helped her to accept it, because they’d been affected too, at least in a sense, but the true extent of their mortality remained in question. The strains of mutation in their genetic structure where similar to her but inherently different, due to the nature of their own exposure and experience. 

Carmilla let out a breath, because as much as everything that happened that year affected all of them and was something they were still working toward putting behind them completely. It had been a blessing in disguise, since her greatest fear about falling in love with Laura, was her humanity and the reality that one day she would have to learn to survive without her. Now she didn’t have to. As long as she would have her, they’d share their forever together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and subscriptions creampuffs. 
> 
> As always the idea got away from me. I hope you guys like it.

**Chapter 2**

 

“Mmm! Carm, what are you doing all the way over there?” Laura murmured as she stirred. “How are you going to wake me up like that and then pull away? Come back here and warm me up, you silly vampire.” 

Expecting to be appeased with more of the nips at her pulse and lingering kisses she’d been trailing along her neck just moments ago, she automatically shifted to the other side of the bed, with her eyes still closed, so she could snuggle up to her again. “I hope you know, it’s not very nice to be a tease, first thing in the morning,” she uttered groggily.

Her eyes flew open when she was met with nothing but the feel of ice cold sheets, instead the arms of her cuddly girlfriend. The traces of drowsiness slowly fell away, and all she could do was sigh, as everything came flooding back. _‘It was all a dream!’_ She rolled out of bed not wanting to be there any longer than she had to, because it was just as hard falling asleep alone, as it was waking up without her.

She padded to the bathroom to brush her teeth and changed her clothes, carrying her laptop out to the living room, before heading to the kitchen for something to eat. The idea of making a big breakfast, like she originally intended, didn’t really hold the same thrill when she had no one to share it with, but cookies for breakfast were just as good as pancakes, eggs and sausage anyways. Taking an unopened package off the shelf, she made her way back to the other room and got settled on the sofa, all the while trying not to think about the heaviness in her chest, and how excited she’d been to have the weekend off to spend with Carm. 

Determined not to just sit around feeling sorry for herself all day, she figured the least she could do was get a head start on researching the story she’d been assigned before she left the office, since there was nothing better to do. Sure. She could have gone out and pampered herself with a frivolous shopping spree to try and take her mind off it, but subjecting herself to seeing a bunch of people who were coupled up and happy in love didn’t really seem all that appealing. Neither did watching television, when the mini movie marathon she had last night bummed her out even more, so work it was. 

Resting with her back against the arm of the sofa, she used her legs to balance the computer in her lap when she reached for a cookie and took a bite, leaving it perched between her lips while she typed. For a while the distraction actually worked perfectly and she made great headway with notes for her story. But, with the only noise in the apartment coming from the dull hum of the computer and the monotony of her fingers pattering across the keyboard. It wasn’t long before she wound up getting lost in her head. 

Maybe it was inevitable. 

No matter how hard she tried to focus, she couldn’t stop her thoughts from being drawn back to Carmilla and the phone call that gave her a reprieve from the restlessness of trying to sleep just after sunrise. 

...

The soft wrap at the door went completely unnoticed, as she sat there staring into space with her fingers perched over the keys and the louder ones that followed eluded her just the same, but the sound of familiar voices on the other side brought her out of it. 

“Laura, we know you’re home, Sweetie.” 

“Yeah! Come on, open up and let us in, L, it’s freezing out here.” Lafontaine said, ignoring Perry when she shushed them. “And as much as I enjoy experimenting, I don’t particularly want to know how long it takes for my salvia to start turning into icicles at zero degrees with a wind chill factor of negative ten.”

“Give me just a second,” she called out. Saving the document before setting her computer aside and working on extracting herself from the blanket she had draped across her legs. 

“Take your time. It’s too late anyways, I can already see the crystals forming,” Danny mocked them.

She heard what sounding like the two of them scuffling as she got up and covered the distance to the door with an eye roll. Not that it was surprising. Although they’d gotten over whatever beef they had in college, the friendship that they’d developed was just as antagonistic as it had always been. “Will you two knock it off,” Perry scoffed, as the door swung up open in time for her to see Danny holding Laf at bay with a hand on top of their head, while they tried to give her a wet willy. 

“Sorry, about that,” Perry said, shooting a glare over her shoulder at them as they pulled apart with sheepish grins. “I swear they act more like children than my middle school students.”

“It’s okay, I’m used to it.” Laura replied, stepping aside to let them in. 

“That’s not nice,” Laf mumbled, following her through the door.

“But it’s true, Sweetie,” she said, smiling when they mumbled under their breath in disagreement. “Just accept it.” 

They merely rolled their eyes in response, and turned their attention to her, “why’d it take so long to answer the door anyway? We were out there for like five minutes, and I could already feel the temperature in my extremities starting to drop.” 

“Oh...I was doing research for a story and I kind of got in the zone,” she said, not quite meeting their eye, as she motioned to her laptop and the setup on the sofa. “Besides, I didn’t really expect anyone to show up.” 

“No wonder I smell signs of decay,” Danny mouthed from behind them, fanning a hand in front of her face to make her laugh, before closing the door. 

“What are you guys doing here anyways?”

“We thought you could use some company,” Perry replied, getting a nod of agreement from both of them, “and we come bearing gifts.” She produced a plate loaded with brownies from behind her back, smiling when she squealed at the site of them. 

Laura automatically went to take it from her, but she held them just out of reach and handed her the bag in her other hand instead. “How about we start with these, because from the looks of it all you’ve eaten today is cookies as I expected, which is totally unacceptable.” 

“Yuck! Vegetables,” Laura muttered when she peered inside. “No thanks, I’ll pass.” 

“Well, if you want some of these,” Perry said, shaking the plate for good measure, “you know what you have to do. Now shoo.”

“But...” 

She looked to Danny and Laf to help her out. But she was too busy pretending to pick lint off her shirt to even make eye contact, and they merely shrugged and said, “sorry, L, nothing I can do.” (Which was weird, because they’d always been the one to come to her defense, and at least tried to talk Perry down when she went on one of her ‘eat healthy’ kicks).

“Fine,” she grumbled, dangling the bag precariously between her fingers, as she turned and headed toward the kitchen. “Make yourselves at home.”

The three of them got settled while she crossed the room, but as soon as she was gone, Perry let out a relieved breath and turned to Lafontaine whispering, “Okay, go ahead before she comes back,” and they didn’t hesitate in whipping out their phone. 

**Lafontastic 3:32pm**  
**Operation Distraction underway!!!**

**Broody Vamp 3:33pm**  
**Good. Keep her occupied for me...and Thanks.**

“We’ve got that part down,” Lafontaine adlibbed her message for them with a quirky grin while their fingers flew across the screen. “She’ll be in there for a while, cutting that stuff up. Then we just have to distract her for a few more hours tonight, and tomorrow everything will be in the bag.” 

**Lafontastic 3:34pm**  
**Will do.**  
**How’s everything on your end?**

**Broody Vamp 3:36pm**  
**That depends.**

**Broody Vamp 3:36pm**  
**Do you think Laura will forgive me, if**  
**I maim the club owner???**

“Or maybe not,” they mumbled to themself, as they quickly typed a reply.

**Lafontastic 3:37pm**  
**Probably not! WHY?**

“What’s going on,” Perry asked anxiously, trying to peer over their shoulder. 

“I’m not sure yet. But, considering Carmilla wants to hurt somebody, it can’t be good,” they said, motioning for her to keep an eye out. 

“As long as her anger isn’t aimed at me, I don’t care who she causes pain,” Danny uttered under her breath, earning her a stern look from Perry. “What,” she arched her eyebrows, “in case you forgot the last time she was pissed at me, she damn near ripped my arm off, and I’m not exactly looking forward to it happening again.” 

“That was because you took advantage of what you knew about Mattie’s locket!”

“Yeah, and when I was turned, it brought her back too. But, that didn’t stop Carmilla from breaking my arms and beating the ever loving crap out of me, even though I came to my senses and changed sides to fight with them,” she said pointedly. “Do you really think she’ll be less angry when it comes to Laura? Because I don’t even think Mattie will be able to pull her off me this time, if I screw this up by being here when I’m not supposed to be. ” 

“Shush,” Lafontaine hissed at them, “can we not do this right now. You’re supposed to be my lookouts, how can you do that if you’re arguing.”

“Sorry, Sweetie,” Perry said, folding her hands in her lap. 

“I’m just saying,” Danny muttered. 

“I convinced you to come, because I thought we might need your help keeping an eye on her, and I’ll take the blame if it comes to that,” they replied. “But right now we’re good, so let’s just chill and think about the look that’s going to be on Laura’s face when it all goes down tomorrow night.” 

_‘Hopefully,’_ they projected in their head, as their phone vibrated in their hand and the screen lit up. 

**Broody Vamp 3:41pm**  
**The imbecile’s not letting us start getting the place set up**  
**until after it closes tonight...in spite of our agreement**  
**when I made the “sizeable” down payment!.**

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:42pm**  
**In other words,**  
**this one is nervous as hell and freaking out ; )**

**Broody Vamp 3:42pm**  
**NO I’M NOT!**

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:43pm**  
**Mmmhmm...Sure. Whatever you say, sis!!  
** **Maybe I’m mistaken about WHO**  
**that bunched up face you making reminds me of.**

“Yep, we’re totally good here...Carmilla, on the other hand, not so much,” they sniggered despite the relief that washed over them, as they contently read along while the two of them went back and forth. 

As soon as the comment left their mouth, Perry scooched closer to lean in, and Danny hoped up abandoning the arm chair on the other side of her to kneel on the floor in front of them, and watch the conversation unfold on the screen with just as much amusement at they were. 

**Broody Vamp: 3:44pm**  
**Shut up Mattie!**

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:44pm**  
**Case and point.**

**Broody Vamp: 3:45pm**  
**Got dammit! I knew I should have taken you out of the chat.**

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:46pm**  
**But, you didn’t, did you lil’ sis.**  
**Now, there’s nothing you can do about it!**

**Broody Vamp: 3:47pm**  
**Stop smirking at me like that, and knock it off.**  
**Or I’ll come over there and TAKE your phone away.!**

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:48pm**  
**YOU CAN TRY ; )**

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:50pm**  
**Might want to put those away, Darling,**  
**I doubt you want to spend the rest**  
**of the weekend being chased through the woods**  
**by pitchfork wielding townies.**

**Lafontastic: 3:51pm**  
**Mattie can I get pictures, please.**  
**For SCIENCE : P**

“I have to try,” they said, with a shrug when Perry elbowed them in the side, and they couldn’t help grinning broadly when Danny held up a hand to give them a high five. 

**Broody Vamp: 3:52pm**  
**LAFONTAINE...**

**Broody Vamp: 3:54pm**  
**I don’t give a damn if you’re doing me a huge favor,**  
**I’ll have no problem putting you through a world of pain.**

**Lafontastic: 3:55pm**  
**Gotta go! Duties calling.**

“Put it away, she’s coming,” Danny said. Springing back into her chair with a quickness, as the two of them repositioned themselves on the love seat, and Lafontaine barely managed to tuck the phone out of site under their leg, before she poked her head through the doorway. 

“I’m sorry, guys, I was so grouchy before that I didn’t even think to offer you something to drink” Laura said with a guilty sigh. “I guess I’m a bit off today.”

“That’s okay, we understand,” Perry said, to cover up her slightly uneven breathing from the exertion of moving so suddenly. 

“Yeah, Laur,” Danny shot a placating smile at her over her shoulder, “don’t worry about it, we’re good.” She spoke for all of them in an attempt to get her to go back to the kitchen without being too obvious, because she’d heard Laf’s phone vibrate, and they were surreptitiously trying to sneak a peek at the screen.

“Are you sure? Because I don’t mind bringing some out,” Laura said, drying her hands on the dish towel she was holding. 

“I’ll tell you what, Sweetie, if it’ll make you feel better, I’ll go grab us something to drink and you can finish cutting up the vegetables,” Perry said as she stood up. Not leaving any room for argument, she guided her back into the kitchen, only pausing for a moment in the doorway to nod back at the two of them. 

“Now aren’t you glad you’re here, because, Perr, and I never would have heard her coming.” Lafontaine exclaimed, extracting their phone from beneath their thigh, as she came over to sit beside them with an eye roll. 

**Vamp O’ The Ages 3:59pm**  
**I’ll see what I can do about that bribery material, Red. ; )**  
**Just take care of the, Little One.**

**Broody Vamp: 4:00pm**  
**I HATE YOU BOTH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

...

The knife sliced easily through the baby carrots she was cutting up, but Laura was too lost in her thoughts to pay attention, she was still thinking about the call from Carm earlier. At the time she’d been too drowsy to notice it, but once she woke up later and actually let herself dwell on the conversation, she couldn’t help thinking that there was something strange about it. Not in the fact she called, because Carm always did when she was away. But, there was something in the quality of her voice that stuck with her, because it had almost sounded like she’d been afraid of losing her again. 

Now she wasn’t going to lie. Talking to her had settled her nerves somewhat, but she was still highly upset about her forgetfulness. But after everything they’d been through, it was hardly enough to make her want to break up. Even if she had thought about it at the height of her anger, she simply loves Carm too much to just walk away from everything over something like this. What it did more than anything, was remind her of how truly different they really were, and all the things they still had to work at if they wanted to make their relationship last. 

_‘Because I’m definitely in it for the long-haul,’_ she said internally, so Danny wouldn’t hear her talking to herself. 

Honestly, she had been ever since the first time Carm saved her life the night Will wanted to kill her just to piss her off, and she stayed instead of running when it would have been easier to leave her to her own devices. Yes. Admittedly back then she had a very jade view of the world, in the sense that she only believed in the kind of fairytale love her parents had when she was growing up. But, Silas and loving Carm had changed all of that. Opening her eyes to the reality of the way the world works, not in black and white, but shades of gray, because good and evil lies in everybody human and supernatural alike, and even the best intentions can create a cataclysm with a heavy price to pay. 

“Ow!” Laura exclaimed glancing down at her finger. She grabbed a paper towel to wrap around it and stop the bleeding from where the knife slice into her, mumbling, “shit.” 

“Everything alright in there, L,” Lafontaine called from the living room in response to her yelp. 

“Yeah, it’s fine,” she replied, rolling her eyes at herself as she removed the towel. 

“Are you sure, Laur? I smell blood,” Danny chimed in a moment later. 

“I just cut myself, nothing to worry about, guys.” And there wasn’t. The deep gash in her finger was already starting to heal. But sometimes she still forgot about her immortality, or at least what it means, and how quickly her body regenerated itself from the common injury. 

It brought back exactly how they’d found out all they had given of themselves in the final battle with the Dean’s spirit form and the supernatural forces beneath campus angling to submerse the entire planet in the dark folds of the underworld, (with the exception of Danny who’d paid the price before that--well, and maybe Perry had too). 

_She’d taken the brunt of the powerful blast that knocked them all off their feet, being the one to stop the god before he could rise from his throne to smite them down. For a few moments after impact there was nothing but deafening silence then the walls began to quake and emit a thunderous sound around the cavern. As she scrambled to her feet, she could tell that other than a few more scrapes, bruises and tender ribs, she was no worse for the wear than when they entered the mazes of tunnels taking them deep beneath the surface. Carm and the others had seen to that by taking the lead in the fight and acting as her personal shield, because she refused to stay behind, even though she was the one the god had wanted all along._

_But, she didn’t come out unscathed._

_It took her a little longer to reach the entrance to the tunnels than the rest of them, and Lilita’s finally act of vengeance, right before the first of the seven gates closed trapping her inside, had been to strike a blow to her chest, over her heart. In the next instant Carm was pulling her by the hand, so they wouldn’t be stuck in the underworld themselves. They barely made it through the next gate before it closed and faded from existence behind them, and passed through each one after that the same way. With the adrenaline of running to escape, she hadn’t felt a thing. But, by the time they made it out into the clearing at the base of the dean’s house, she’d lost so much blood._

_She collapsed on the ground, the very life of her seeping into the soil. There was so much commotion around her, cheers and whoops of joy from everyone, because they’d done it. And no one noticed she wasn’t celebrating with them right away. Since everyone’s hands were coated in the blood of something, hers didn’t trigger the scent of the three vampires._

_“Cupcake, we did it! We won.” Carm turned to where she’d stood just moments before, and saw her lying there in a pool of her own blood, sputtering for breath. “Laura—no!” She cried, crumpling to the ground and gathering her in her arms with tears streaming down her face._

_There was a chorus of “Laura’s” and “oh, my god’s,” from the others as they gathered around them, when they realized how badly she was injured._

_“It’s okay, guys,” she gasped, smiling up at them through the pain, “we saved everyone this time.” Her gaze met Carm’s and she lifted a feeble hand to stroke her cheek, “I love you,” she said the words for the first time, “and I’ll always be with you,” came out with her last breath, before her eyes fluttered shut, and she died in her arms._

_At least, that was what everyone thought when she stopped breathing. But, she could still hear all of them and feel everything too._

_Perry and Laf were utterly devastated and crying._

_“We have to do something.”_

_“It can’t end like this. Bring her back.”_

_Kirsch’s quietly uttered, “why, my little bro!”_

_Mattie was completely silent, but she could sense her panic, by the way she hovered behind Carm, breathing heavily._

_“L—Laura,” Danny stuttered, through her sobs. “We...we can’t...Mattie you...you know the words--save her.”_

_“No.” Carm growled, clutching her tighter to her chest as she trembled, “that’s not what, Laura, wanted.”_

_Then everything was silent, and she couldn’t even hear them breathing anymore._

_Time seemed to lapse, or more than likely, in whatever plain of existence she was temporarily in, it simply didn’t exist. Because, when she took her first breath, her eyes opened to daylight, instead of the pitch of night they’d immerged from the catacombs into. But, it only felt like a few minutes had passed at most._

_“Oh my god,” Carm gasped, still cradling her in her arms. “Cupcake...you came back to me!” Her tears fell anew, as she drew her up into the tightest embrace imaginable, whispering, “I’ll never let you go again.”_

_She simply kissed her hard, smiling into it as her friends, that had been mourning her passing around them all night, came out of their daze with exclamations of awe and wonder, enveloping them both in a group hug as tears of joy pooled in everyone’s eyes. Even Mattie was misty, when she pressed a hand to her back and whispered, “Welcome back, little one,” in her ear for only her to hear._

_In that moment, she didn’t question any of it. She was just happy to be alive._

“Laura, are you sure you’re alright,” Perry said from the doorway, drawing her out of the memory. 

“Yep, all better,” she replied, holding up her hand to show her that it was completely healed. 

“Please, be more careful,” she said, letting out a worried breath. “I mean, I—um...”

Suffice it to say, Perry might be the one who truly carried the greatest burden, because she remembered everything that she’d been forced to do when the Dean was possessing her, unlike herself. And they still didn’t know quite how much that control had affected her physically, not to say she wasn’t still the same person she met her first day on Campus. She still loved to clean and bake, and take care of everyone, but there were little differences. Like the faraway looks she’d get sometimes when a particularly bad memory crept in, and she no longer shirked the supernatural, but that was probably normal, since none of them were quite human anymore. But there were other things too they were just harder to explain. 

“I know, Perry. It’s okay.” They shared understanding smiles, before she went back to rejoin the others. 

It was always kind of ironic, that everyone still worried after her like they always have, when she was the one who needed it the least, based on all the testing Laf had done on all of them along with their clothes and the organic material around the entrance to the catacombs, before it was covered in a slab of steel and cemented up with a mural resurrected in front of it. But, she was the baby of the group, so she guessed it made sense in that respect. 

Feeling bad for leaving her friends alone so long, while she was all caught up in her head over Carm. She finished cutting up the rest of the carrots fairly quickly, being careful not to hurt herself again in the process, and carried the tray out to them. Setting it on the coffee table where they could all reach it before sitting on the sofa facing them with her legs curled up beneath her and easily joining in the chatter, because despite everything that had changed about them, their ability to enjoy each other’s company wasn’t one of them. Besides, maybe if she was lucky it would help take her mind off spending Valentine’s Day without Carm, somewhat.

 

Taking some of the carrot and celery sticks and dipping them in the cup of Perry’s homemade spicy ranch dressing, she set them on one of the saucers she brought out with her. Eyeing the plate of brownies Perry was hording in her lap to keep them out of reach until she ate some _real food_ , because in her words, ‘immortal being or not, there’s no reason you shouldn’t take care of yourself and eat healthy from time to time’, which was pretty blah in her opinion and her immortality had nothing to do with it. She only ate rabbit food when she was really depressed. 

Of course, there was no denying she _was_ upset and hurt that Carm forgot the most important couple’s holiday there was and left town to party with Mattie all weekend so she couldn’t even try to cover it up like usual, and she had every right to be. But, she certainly didn’t consider herself nearly as miserable as she’d been when they’d broken up in the midst of everything her freshman year, and that was the last time she willingly consumed anything that was ‘good’ for her, because she and Carm had done more than just patch things up while they were stuck in the library. 

They’d come to understand each other better than they ever had before and learned to open up about what they were feeling, cementing a friendship between them that opened the doorway to an entirely new kind of relationship where their differences weren’t an obstacle, and they promised to work harder at their relationship so it never reached that point again. Even if it wasn’t always easy to communicate right away and they still tended to argue when they didn’t agree because of both of their strong willed personalities, once the dust settled and they were cuddled up, they would acknowledge the merits of their differing points of view and fall asleep secure in each other’s arms. 

From the moment they emerged from the library, they stood hand in hand. Strong and unbreakable, no matter what came their way. And they’ve ultimately been happy for the better part of the last few years. Although, admittedly more than half of it was spent _making up_ for lost time. Even now, with Carm being the romantic sap that she is, she still put a lot of effort into wooing her when she didn’t have to, which is why she never quite got how she could be so lackadaisical when it came to celebrating a day that was actually meant for it. 

Just the other week after telling her on the way home that she’d been tromping through the cold all afternoon interviewing patrons outside the hockey arena, when she opened the apartment door there was a trail of rose petals that lead all the way to the bathroom where Carm was leaning against the counter waiting for her in nothing but her thigh-high silky robe with scented candles flickering around the room and along the back ledge of the tub. 

_“I thought you could use a nice hot bath to warm you up, Cutie,”_ she’d purred as she crossed the room and started to undress her. Placing feather light kisses on every inch of skin she exposed, causing her temperature to rise almost instantly. _“I think it’s working already,”_ she’d smirk, when the last piece of clothing fell away, _“but let’s be sure.”_ With that she slipped the robe from her shoulders and took her hand to help her into the pedestal tub before slipping in behind her. For the longest time, she just held her until the last traces of weariness were gone. And after their bath, she brought her dinner in bed on a tray with a single red rose in a vase at the center of it, and they spent the rest of the night snuggled up beneath the covers. 

Laura glanced at the empty cushion beside her and let a sigh escape. 

Catching a glimpse of the look her friends exchanged out of the corner of her eye, because of the sound she made. She forced herself to stay present, and nibble at the vegetables that were left on her plate, even as other memories of the romantic things Carm had done played in her head. It was nice that they were there to keep her company after all, but it was impossible not to miss her. And maybe there was a part of her that hoped, it was all an act and she’d show up sometime tonight or early in the morning with roses, chocolates and a card, with a smirk tugging at her mouth and rasp, ‘I’ll bet you thought I really forgot. But I just had to go get these for you, Cupcake.’ 

And maybe she was just grasping at straws, but she couldn’t help it nonetheless, and it made it a little easier to relax. Finishing the last bite of the broccoli Perry surreptitiously slipped on her plate when she wasn’t looking, with a sour expression, she held out her hand expectantly. Smiling when she gave her the biggest brownie there was along with the napkin she’d used to pick it up.

“Thanks! These are delicious, as always,” she hummed after she took a bite and it simply melted on her tongue. Settling back she munched away, feeling a _little_ better than she had before, at least for the moment. 

...

“Fuckin’ ingrate,” Carmilla muttered pacing the floor in their hotel room, as she’d been ever since they got back. 

For once Mattie didn’t say a word, she just sat there on her bed watching her with her brows arched. She’d never seen her sister so wound up over anyone, and honestly, she wasn’t sure why she was, when the, little one, obviously loved her so damn much. But, then again she’d never come close to developing that kind of attachment. Maybe nerves were just part of the deal. 

She wasn’t going to lie, though. It was kind of ironic that she was the one who ‘jokingly’ mentioned going on a little murder spree this morning, but she practically had to drag Carmilla out of the club, before she did something she’d regret. And she’d been in a tizzy ever since. She hadn’t even bothered to stop and pick up the ring on the way to the hotel, because she didn’t trust her not to hop out the car and go back to have it out with the owner. 

“We were supposed to have access to the club two hours ago,” Carmilla hissed, whirling around to face her when she didn’t respond. “Are you even listening to me!” 

“I am,” Mattie said as she stood and went over to mini fridge, “and you need to calm down, sis. Everything will be fine. And we still have plenty of time to get it all done up the way you want it to be later tonight.” Pouring a glass of blood for both of them, she handed one to her with a confident flourish. “Here have a drink with me. It’ll help you to relax.” 

“I can’t, Matts,” she shook her head adamantly, “this is too important. Every detail has to be perfect,” she exclaimed and went right back to pacing. 

“Mmmhmm, well...last time I checked, the ring was a part of it too. Unless you want to add breaking and entering to your repertoire, I should probably get it soon, seeing that the shop won’t be open tomorrow. But, I’m not leaving here until I’m sure you won’t panther up and go maul the guy, so...” Mattie shook the glass at her retreating back, a smirk playing on her lips when she stopped in her tracks.

Carmilla turned toward her again, arching an eyebrow stubbornly, but otherwise she didn’t make a move to cover the distance, and for a few moments they stared each other down, locked in a battle of wills. 

“Fine,” she finally huffed, returning to her side and snatching the glass away. Chugging it down in a few gulps, she set it on top of the fridge with a thunk, “there are you happy now.” 

“Indeed,” Mattie replied, bringing her own glass to her lips. Watching Carmilla over the rim as she sat down on the edge of her bed shifting around restlessly and staring back at her with a pout, while she sipped slowly, until the last drop was gone. She licked the residue from her lips and went to pick up her purse and keys, satisfied that feeding was having the desired effect on her. 

“Be a good kitty cat while I’m out, and stay put,” she said, as she walked out the door, and she couldn’t help smiling when she hissed at her in response. 

What could she say, she adored the little monster and her human too, which was the only reason she didn’t want her out wreaking havoc, because she personally couldn’t care less about that pesky twerp of a club owner and gladly would have sucked him dry herself just for the hell of it, if this weekend wasn’t so momentous for her sister. 

...

“So, guys, what’s the plan for tomorrow,” Laura said with a reluctant sigh. As much as she wanted to believe Carm was going to show up and surprise her there was little likelihood of it happening, especially with the later it got, and she was just going to have to accept that.

“I’m making a special lunch for us,” Perry replied cheerfully, as her gaze trailed over to meet Laf’s for the briefest of moments.

“Are you sure me coming isn’t too much trouble,” Laura said when she saw the exchange. 

She was getting kind of curious why they all showed up on her doorstep at once; even if she knew it was simply to offer comfort and a distraction, after the way she broke down on the phone last night. But there was something about the glances they kept sharing that made her wonder if there was more to it than that. She just couldn’t put her finger on what it could be. Or maybe she was just reading too much into it. 

“Of course not,” Perry reached across the table to pat her arm reassuringly, “we’re happy to have you join us, Sweetie.” 

“Yeah, totally, L, you don’t even need to ask,” Laf chimed in, “we always have a blast when you’re around.” 

“Thanks. It really means a lot to me.” 

Biting her bottom lip, she couldn’t stop herself from glancing over at the empty cushion Carm should have been filling again. And this time she didn’t notice the look that passed between the three of them, before Laf got up and came to sit next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulder soothingly. 

“Maybe you can even convince, Perr, to let me work on one of my experiments, instead of watching the ‘Friends’ marathon with the two of you, before we head up to Silas for the party Kirsch is throwing,” they said in a mock whisper to try and cheer her up. 

“That sounds nice,” Laura said with a smile that was only a little forced, because she was appreciative of their efforts to include her. And even though she didn’t really feel like socializing, let alone going to one of Kirsch’s blowout bashes, she was going to try and enjoy herself tomorrow night regardless of her stupid forgetful girlfriend, who’d better have something really darned good planned to make it up to her. 

“Absolutely not,” Perry interjected firmly, despite the affection in her tone. “I won’t have you destroying my kitchen again, Lafontaine. It took over a week to pry all the shrapnel from the microwave out of the walls last time you worked on a project at home.” 

“I did most of it, spackle and everything, plus you got the kitchen repainted in that fluorescent pink color you wanted,” they said matter-of-factly, stopping short of an eye roll.

Or maybe it was a wink, Laura couldn’t really tell. Maybe she was just imagining things. 

“I’ll see what I can do,” she whispered, nudging them conspiratorially, but she simply gave Perry an innocent shrug, when she cut her eyes at her with a disapproving frown. 

“So, that’s how it’s going to be,” Perry waived a finger between the two of them. “You’re going to gang up on me, while I’m trying to fix you a gourmet meal, thinking if you get me flustered enough, I’ll give in. But, I can tell you right now, it’s not going to work,” she said sternly, but it was pretty obvious by the way the corners of her eyes crinkled just a little that she was trying not to smile with every ounce of willpower she had.

“I’m not sure what you’re talking about,” Laf replied, sporting a quirky grin as they nudged her back while holding Perry’s gaze steadily.

The banter brought a genuine smile to Laura’s face, because this was how things always were in her second year of college, before everyone accept her and Carm, and of course Kirsch too, moved away from Silas for better career opportunities. Not that they don’t get together fairly regularly, but doing the adult thing kind of tended to get in the way of spending time together like they used to. 

“I guess it’s been a while since we all hung out, so it should be fun,” Laura said to cement the idea in her head, more than anything else.

“I’m not going to be around for lunch, but I’ll try and make it to the party if I can,” Danny said, even though it probably would have been wiser to keep her mouth shut. But letting her believe otherwise didn’t sit well with her.

“Why not? Did you make other plans,” Laura asked, when she averted her gaze uncomfortably. 

She glanced at each of them in turn when they shared another one of those looks, communicating silently. But, Perry merely regarded her with a placating smile that wasn’t nearly as soothing as she probably meant it to be, whereas Laf had the same expression as before, they started tapping their foot anxiously out of habit, and Danny completely refused to meet her eye at all. That’s when it dawned on her, how unnaturally quiet she had been the entire time. 

“What...are you seeing someone new, or something,” she said, because she was starting to get the impression that she really was missing something. “You don’t have to hide it, just because Carm left town for Valentine’s Day, I’d be happy for you regardless.”

“Well actually, um...” Danny rubbed the back of her neck, not taking her eyes off the spot on the floor she was staring at. “Mattie wants me to meet up with them, since I have an SVU, and she doesn’t want to risk scratching her Bugatti with the coolers.” 

“ _Seriously_ , you’re a part of it too!” Laura scoffed. 

A pin drop would have sounded like a thunder clap in the silence that pervaded the room after her outburst.

The sense of guilt set in almost instantly, but not because of the way she was feeling, so much as knowing she shouldn’t take her frustration out on Danny, when Carm is the one it _should_ have been directed at. But, she couldn’t really bring herself to do that when she called, either, because she missed her so damn much and had wanted to hear her voice, rather than argue over something she couldn’t change. 

“I’m sorry, Laur,” Danny said, glancing up at her apologetically. “I didn’t mean to upset you all over again, honest.” 

But, she waived her off. 

“I’m not mad at you, just the situation in general,” she sighed. “Let’s just talk about something else that has nothing to do with tomorrow or relationships and I’ll be fine, okay.”

They all nodded their consensus, and tried to push past it, but the traces of awkwardness still lingered in the air. And conversation came in fits and starts like they were group of strangers that didn’t know anything about each other, rather than friends who’d literally survived the very definition of hell together. 

“Did I tell you guys I might be in line for a promotion soon,” Laura said to break a long period of silence. 

Normally she would have waited and let Laf, or even Perry, be the one to lighten the mood. But since she caused the tension, she felt obligated to do it herself because she wasn’t sure they really believed a change in topic would be enough to smooth things over. And she really wanted to move past it, and get back to enjoying each other’s company like they were before. Granted she’d been spacing out all evening, but she had still managed to laugh and joke around with them, so yeah. 

“Well, tell us all about it already,” Laf said, giving her shoulder a squeeze, because they understood what she was trying to do. 

“Don’t leave us guessing,” Perry added, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees with her chin in her palms as she gazed at her intently. 

And she took that as her cue. 

“I mean it’s nothing major, and it won’t get me any closer to the big investigative stories I want to do in the future or anything. But I’m in the running for a staff writing position for Life and Homestyle, and if I get it I’d have my own weekly column and everything, which would give me more of a range to explore topics that I’m into in addition to my assigned stories.” 

“That’s great,” Danny said, offering up a tentative smile. 

“Thanks,” Laura replied, with a toothy grin. “Do me a favor though, and don’t mention it to, Carm, because I haven’t told her yet. I was going to do it this weekend, but... anyways.” She shrugged, because that last part had just been an olive branch to let her know she didn’t harbor any hard feelings. 

“Yeah, sure! No problem,” Danny said quickly, perking up at the confidence she was placing in her. “She won’t hear a word about it from my lips.” 

Laura simply nodded, trusting that her secret was intact. Well, it wasn’t really a secret per se, she’d just never intended to tell them before Carm, but it was the only ice breaker she could think of in the spur of the moment. 

She’d known about the possible promotion for weeks, but hadn’t wanted to say anything about it to Carm before, because she didn’t want her to start planning some kind of elaborate celebration party prematurely and then end up not getting the job. But, yesterday morning her boss called her into his office after a meeting with the higher-ups and lamented about her work and dedication, barely able to contain his excitement, he’d pretty much assured her that she was a shoe in for the position in a hushed whisper, even though he wasn’t supposed to say anything until the official decision came down. 

And she couldn’t wait to tell her all about it, because the hike in pay would enable them to afford some of the things they wanted to do. Not that they hadn’t been able to before with the money Carm had accumulated over the years (since she escaped her interment) that was sitting in Swiss Bank accounts just collecting interest. But, she’d wanted to live out the whole making something of herself thing, and Carm happily obliged her and hadn’t dipped into her stash for more than it took to buy their apartment. So, it seemed like the perfect thing to give her for Valentine’s Day, at least part of it anyways. 

Her real gift was the ring she’d hidden in the laundry room, because it was the only place in the apartment Carm rarely went. But, proposing was going to have to wait for another time, and that’s what upset her most about her running off for the weekend. She’d put so much thought into how she was going to ask her, because she wanted to show Carm that she could be a romantic too. 

She bit back a sigh, because things were finally getting back to normal, and she didn’t want to bring down the mood again. _‘Carmilla Karnstein, you’d better be prepared to grovel for forgiveness,’_ she muttered internally, as Perry doled out more brownies, while Laf regaled them with a story from the lab they worked at that was loaded with science puns.


End file.
